Crow
by completelyironic
Summary: He had one purpose in his life, but it was one that he wouldn't survive. This is Kurow's life, from beginning to end. One-shot.


**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT BEATEN OKAMIDEN. UNLESS YOU LIKE SPOILERS.**

**Hey guys. TK here. I'm bringing you my first oneshot that I'm actually proud of. This is a oneshot about Kurow, about his life and death, both pre-game and during the game. I don't have much to say here except R&R!**

* * *

><p>The whole of the building was silent. It was the middle of the night after all, and one out of the two people that lived in this fairly large building was sound asleep. The other however was wide awake, though the first person did not know.<p>

_I shouldn't be up..._ The child, the one who was awake thought to himself. _If he finds out, he might get mad... _The little boy didn't really care much, though. Sure, he was scared of the other person who was sleeping only a few rooms away, but the worst he could do to him was yell and take away his flute. He pulled at the short sleeve of his blue pajamas at the thought of it. His flute...It was the only thing that truly belonged to the child, the only thing he could call his own. The child carried his flute in his hands as he walked down the long hallways of the building. He found it strange how the bright blue lines on the walls glowed with an almost eerie light, but still walked on, his bare feet making a soft pitter-patter noise with each careful step.

He suddenly found himself in a small room, only a few square feet larger than the one he slept in. There was a tall metal table towards the middle, a few objects lying on it that were out of the little boy's reach. There was also a huge computer on one side that still seemed to be working despite how late it was, and a small rocket, but on the other side of the room is what interested the child the most. On the other side of the room was a short hallway, and at the end of the hallway was something that HE had called a door. The boy was never allowed to go near it as HE had said, but the child had always been curious as to what was behind it. As he had tried so many times before, the child reached to the doorknob.

Suddenly, the child's legs collapsed underneath him, causing him to fall. Panicking, he tried to stand back up, but found that he couldn't. No, it was much worse than that. He couldn't move his legs at all.

"I told you a thousand times. You do not go near this door." An older voice told him. The child looked in the direction of the voice, fear in his blue eyes. The older person sighed as he stepped out of the darkness.

"It's for your own good, _mon ami..._ What's out there is dangerous to you. I can't have you going out there when you barely know how to walk. You can't even reply to what I'm saying. I haven't given you a voice yet." The older man who the child knew as Waka said, "I can give you a voice, but you have to promise to never come to this door again. And, if you promise, then I'll let you walk again." He tossed a small mechanical object in his hand.

The child's eyes were filled with shock.

"That's right _mon ami_. I **can** do that."

The child thought for a moment. If he refused, Waka might just leave him here without allowing him to walk. He made his decision and nodded. Waka smiled.

"I figured you would accept." He pressed a button on the small object in his hands and the child regained feeling in his legs. He stood back up and almost fell over again.

"I guess you need a name don't you?" Waka asked as he got down on his knees so he could see the child eye to eye, "Come here, please. I won't hurt you...I'm sorry I got mad at you."

The child only stared at him. Waka held out his hand, and the child reluctantly walked towards him.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of." Waka smiled. He was too happy for being awake at three in the morning. The man ruffled the blonde hair on the child's head, "Now then...A name for you..." Waka heard some bird call from outside the building, and the child was scared by the noise. He grabbed Waka's arm and refused to let go.

"Hm? Does that scare you? Don't worry. It's just a crow outside. It won't be bothering us. Crows just do what they want and don't listen to anyone." Waka paused and snapped, "That's it! That's your name! Crow!"

"Crow" as he was now called wrinkled his nose in disgust. Waka noticed this and sighed, "No? Well...We can change it a bit..." Waka paused again and finally pried Crow off of his arm. He grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil and wrote down a name.

"Do you know what that says, _mon ami?" _Waka asked. Crow shook his head, "It says Kurow. Spelled K-U-R-O-W. How about that for a name? 'Crow' can just be a nickname or something."

Kurow smiled and nodded, taking the piece of paper and staring at his name.

"Alright then, Kurow...You may have a name now, but that doesn't keep you from going to sleep. C'mon." Waka began to head off to his room, but Kurow just continued to stare at the sheet of paper, grinning at the thought of having a name. Waka eventually had to pick up the child and drag him off to his room. Reluctantly, Kurow went back to sleep to the sound of the older man playing his wooden flute.

* * *

><p>"Kurow, I need to speak with you."<p>

Kurow placed his flute on the bed next to him and sat up, seeing Waka standing in the doorway of his room. Waka's expression was different than normal. Normally, he seemed rather happy, but today, he looked almost upset.

"Um… Sure, Waka. What's up?" The younger blonde asked, adjusting the pink sleeveless jacket he was wearing. It had been a week since Kurow had received his voice, and it sure made protesting easier.

"...This is your last week here…"

"What?"

Waka stepped further into the room and sat down on the bed next to Kurow, picking up the boy's flute and spinning it around in his hand. Kurow watched him.

"You have… a purpose to fulfill, Kurow."

"And what purpose is that?"

Waka sighed and closed his eyes, as if reliving some terrible memory.

"In exactly five days," he began, "Darkness will once again cover the Mortal Plain and Celestial Plain… That's what is outside here… A young god will take the form of a wolf and will attempt to stop it, but he will fail. That's where you come in. You are not human, nor are you Moon Tribe, correct?"

"Yeah…I'm a puppet right? You created me."

"And this is why. You must assist the young god. You will ask this evil to take control of you. With it sealed inside you, the young god can destroy it… However…you…won't survive…"

Kurow almost punched his creator right then and there. He felt something wet on his cheek, and immediately wiped it off. Kurow stared at the liquid, confused.

"Wh-What is it?" he asked as more of the clear liquid fell on his jacket, leaving a dark red stain.

"Tears, Kurow…You're crying…" Waka said, "You're upset…and you should be…"

"…Why?"

"Why?"

"That's right. Why. Why would you create me if you knew that this would happen?" Kurow asked harshly. Waka was shocked. This was the first time Kurow had ever been angry with him.

"I didn't choose this for you, Kurow. Fate did. You can't fight fate."

"Fate or not, here I am! And you're sending me off to die!" Kurow turned away, "Only a few days ago…You said that y-you cared about me like you do your son that you left behind to come here and create me. I-If that was true…you wouldn't send me off!"

"Kurow, please-"

"Leave me alone, Waka!"

"Look, you're-"

"I said leave me alone!"

Waka stared at the child for a moment and nodded. He got up and left the room silently. Kurow was left to cry by himself.

"…Why?"

* * *

><p><em>Waka...<em>

_Help me…_

_I want to forget everything…_

_I don't want to worry about what's going to happen to me..._

_I want to enjoy my life while I still have it…_

_Please…_

_Help me forget..._

* * *

><p>He was running through the various tunnels of the Moon Tribe Ruins. He didn't remember where he had come from, or even what his name was. All he knew was that he was being chased by some tall men who were carrying ropes and the like. He yelled out in pain as he tripped and landed on his arm, somehow injuring himself in the process. The tall men that had been chasing him finally seized him, tying his arms behind his back and completely ignoring the fact that he was hurt. Why were they doing this to him? Did he do something wrong that he didn't remember?<p>

The world went dark, and the boy swore that he had died right then and there.

Hours later, he awoke in darkness. Someone was calling a name. The voice sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't think of the name.

_Kurow! Kurow! Are you alright? _It said. The voice was unfamiliar, but at the same time the child was thrilled to hear it.

"Huh? Who are you?" he whispered. The voice sighed.

_My name is Waka. I sent you to Nippon. You have a mission, but I can't tell you what that is. First, you have to escape._

"A mission? But I don't even know my own name!"

_Shh...Keep it down... Your name is Kurow. Got it? Spelled K-U-R-O-W._

"Got it...Kurow... So how do I get out of here? It's dark and I can't move my hands very much..."

_You have a flute on your belt. Can you reach it?_

Kurow felt his hands brush up against something wooden and he finally managed to grab it.

"Is this it?"

_That's it. Now then, you have to think about a blade coming out of the end. Think of a short blade, like a knife. Depending on what you're thinking about, the blade will vary in length._

_ "_Alright..." Kurow began to think of a knife, a small one. His mind stared to wander as he did, and Waka snapped at him.

_Don't drift off! Focus!_

"S-Sorry, dude!" He heard a noise behind him, and knew that he had a knife in his possession, "Got it."

_Good. Cut your hands free okay? Careful. Don't cut yourself._

The knife went to work, slowly but surely cutting away the rope. His hands were free only minutes later and he noticed that he wasn't blind. Something was covering his eyes. He pulled the piece of fabric off and found himself in a small cell with wooden walls. In front of him were iron bars. Kurow stared at his green-bladed knife and thought. He placed his blade on one of the bars, surprised when it cut right through. Kurow grinned and cut his way out of the cell, laughing proudly.

_You thought of that yourself? I'm so proud._

"Whatever, Waka. How do you get out of here?"

_Just follow the hallway until you get to the end, then make a left. The door out of here should be right there._

"Got it!"

He ran through the halls of the building, fighting his way through the guards until he was out and free. That's when he saw it.

A white wolf with red war paint walking away from the palace.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>"Please...Kill me now!"<p>

It had finally come to this. Kurow was standing at the center of a platform, fighting a battle inside his own mind to keep insanity from claiming him. The dark spirit Akuro was trapped inside him, fighting for control. The wolf god, Chibiterasu, stood crying. Kurow thrashed about violently.

"You have to, Boy! It's my destiny!"

_I-I can't... _Chibi cried.

_ Just calm down, Crow... _The familiar voice of Waka said to Kurow. Kurow tried to ignore it; _Everything will be fine as long as I'm with you..._

No, I don't believe you, he wanted to scream, but it was all he could do to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn't scream in pain. Kurow closed his eyes and stretched out his arms, ready for death to come and rid him of his pain.

"Alright, Mutt! Let's do this! For Kurow!" Chibi's partner Kuni yelled. A moment of silence passed before Chibiterasu howled. Kurow felt Kuni's sword cut his whole torso, and he fell backwards. His vision was blurred, but Kurow knew he was in the Moon Cave only minutes later. Kuni, a poncle, another boy and two girls were with him, each and every one of them crying. Chibiterasu was lying on top of him, and Kurow put his hand on the god's head.

"Thank you...With you...I had the chance... to live..."

His chest fell and never rose again.

* * *

><p><em>I understand now...<em>

_ Why I had to do this..._

_ It was for everything I saw..._

_ For everyone I met..._

_ Especially the Scholar Lady..._

_ I don't blame anyone for what happened..._

_ Not even my creator..._

_ I only blame fate..._

_ And I realized..._

_ I was never alone..._

* * *

><p><strong>R.I.P Kurow. You were never alone.<strong>

**Please review.**


End file.
